


Leaving Home

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick packs to leave Wayne Manor. Alfred helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU, Dick Grayson/+any or gen, moving out of Wayne Manor](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/557453.html?thread=78376077#t78376077)_
> 
> I'm supposed to be doing fluff, but this was on the to-do list and today I got it done. Because, well, I have a thing for Alfred and Dick having cute family moments.
> 
> I did consider this being a part of the two circus birds AU, and it still could be, but it doesn't have to be, either.

* * *

“Are you sure you wish to do this, Master Richard?”

Dick sighed, reaching for his shirt and shoving it in the suitcase. He wasn't a neat packer, never had been. They moved a lot when he was a kid, but they did it in their trailer. They didn't needed to do much more than tie down anything that might get broken during travel. He didn't need to worry about organizing anything.

He hadn't moved in years, not since he was taken in by Bruce. He hadn't needed to move. He'd thought about it a few times over the years, when he and Bruce fought and when he wondered what life could have been like if he wasn't Bruce's ward or Robin, when he'd considered _making_ that other life for himself, but he'd never needed to move until now.

“Yes, Alfred. I am.”

The sigh that escaped the butler's lips was almost inaudible, but Dick had trained himself to listen for even the softest of noises so that no one snuck up on him. He turned to face the older man.

“This will always be home,” Dick told him. “Just like the circus is still my home. It's a part of me, and it won't go away. This won't, either. It's home, and it always will be, but... You were always the one that made it home. Even when Bruce was trying, it was you, not him. And now he's not even trying. I can't keep doing this.”

Alfred nodded. He understood, but then Alfred always did. “I will miss you.”

“I am going to miss you. And your cooking,” Dick said, smiling even though it hurt. “I just... have to go.”

“Let me pack for you.”

“That's not—”

“Let me do this one last thing, Master Richard. Please.”

Dick nodded, stepping back to allow Alfred to work. He should pack on his own, do the independent thing, but that was overrated and Alfred had a _need_ to do these sorts of things for the people he cared about, so Dick would let him.

It was going to be the last time, after all.


End file.
